


Terra non grata

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Inktober 2019, Loneliness, Revenge, Sequel, UDC!verse, Uprooted - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Note: texte éphémère. Écrit sur le prompt Inktober 2019 "20/10 - Marcher/fouler"





	Terra non grata

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : texte éphémère. Écrit sur le prompt Inktober 2019 "20/10 - Marcher/fouler"

Le soleil de l'automne était encore chaud et autant l'île dans son ensemble aspirait aux pluies salvatrices qui reconstitueraient, pour partie, ses réserves en eau, autant les figuiers et les pruniers qui ombrageaient le vaste carré maraîcher enceint entre les bâtiments du palais croulaient sous les fruits mûrs et gorgés d'été. Kireth, bien qu'il n'eût que peu fréquenté les habitants d'Asgard, prenait toute la mesure de leur amertume tandis qu'il contemplait ce spectacle. Lui-même n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de manger des fruits frais au cours des années qu'il avait passées sur ces terres désolées et pourtant : il faisait partie des privilégiés.

Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne et baissant brièvement les yeux sur sa droite, il vit le sommet du crâne d'Oksanna, couvert des mêmes cheveux blonds et raides que ceux de son père. La fillette semblait observer son environnement avec une retenue semblable à celle de Kireth.

« Ça te plait, ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il, sans toutefois obtenir d'autre réponse qu'un léger haussement d'épaules. Un instant il la considéra puis, ramenant son attention droit devant lui :

« Pareil. » Finit-il par soupirer dans le silence.

Le Sanctuaire se trouvait, la plupart du temps, si ce n'était au cœur alors tout à côté des masses de connaissances qu'il avait ingurgitées depuis qu'il savait lire, au point qu'il avait fini par hanter jusqu'à ses rêves. Ou ses cauchemars. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il y poserait le pied un jour, qu'il foulerait ce sol qui avait accueilli ceux de ses lointains ancêtres qui avaient préféré la protection d'une déesse à celle des montagnes pour tenter de survivre. Bien mal leur en avait pris, songea-t-il avant de se rappeler, non sans mauvaise grâce, que l'autre option, au bout du compte, ne s'était pas montrée beaucoup plus charitable pour son peuple.

Or, il était là à présent. Sous le même soleil que celui qui se considérait encore il y avait peu comme le dernier représentant des Atlantes. Pour Mü, le Sanctuaire était un refuge, plus encore que la tour de Jamir pourtant érigée par les survivants du cataclysme. Kireth ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Que son aîné devait-il à ce lieu qui l'avait précipité dans la solitude et l'impuissance ? Malgré les apparences qu'il s'échinait à sauver, par respect pour le chevalier du Bélier, sa révolte grondait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le symbole de tant d'injustices.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Oksanna tenta de lui dérober ses doigts qu'il s'aperçut qu'il les serrait trop fort.

« Excuse-moi. » fit-il en libérant sa main avant de s'accroupir à côté d'elle. L'enfant noua ses bras autour de son cou et il se releva, la portant contre lui tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un petit rire. Le premier qu'il lui entendait depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire réalisa-t-il, le cœur serré. A part Pia, et lui à présent, Oksanna n'avait personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

Et elle ? Était-elle destinée à arpenter ce sol maudit par son père ? Que dirait Dimitri s'il voyait aujourd'hui sa fille se tenir sur la plus haute terrasse du plus haut temple du Sanctuaire ? Aussi protecteur à son égard et attentif à son sort avait pu être cet homme, Kireth n'avait pas manqué de percevoir ses ressentis les plus intimes, à l'instar de toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin. Il n'avait pas tout compris ; le peu toutefois qui résonnait suffisamment avec ses innombrables lectures – seul moyen pour lui d'appréhender le monde et les êtres qui le peuplaient – lui avait laissé entrevoir un homme en proie à la haine et à un farouche désir de vengeance que bien peu de choses étaient en mesure de tempérer.

Oui, bien peu.

Dans ses bras, Oksanna s'agita.

« Tu veux descendre ? »

Elle eut un signe de dénégation mais son regard demeura rivé à celui de Kireth, avec une intensité telle que quelque chose en lui se contracta. Son cosmos, comprit-il avec effarement alors que celui de l'enfant s'élevait de quelques degrés, trop peu pour que quiconque assez éloigné en perçût quoi que ce fût mais assez pour que lui-même en frémit comme il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par l'énergie ainsi déployée.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Dans le bleu pur du regard de l'enfant, l'or venait de s'enflammer.


End file.
